


【BruceDick】Back to you

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 在經歷了兩年的荒謬，他們只想抱緊愛人。After the last two years of mess, they just want to hold their lovers tight.中文書面語
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【BruceDick】Back to you

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ Dick 2020年11月11號生日快樂！
> 
> ＊ 最近有點太忙了，沒來得及好好多寫一點唉
> 
> ＊ 在大少恢復記憶後便一直想寫一下，可是寫出來又和自己的感覺不太一樣(((

Dick Grayson知道他也許應該要馬上回Bludhaven向Bae解釋，或是和她說些甚麼。可是他很清楚那不是他應該待的位置，而且當Bruce Wayne就在他面前的時候，他知道那才是他的家。前兩年的日子裡，他一直都覺得缺少了甚麼東西，任憑他再努力也想不起來到底是甚麼，而他現在找回了他缺失的那塊最重要的拼圖，是B。

當他那天終於恢復記憶之後，他終於再次以Dick Grayson的身份回到莊園的時候，他第一時間是回到自己的睡房裡。莊園到處都是Alfred Pennyworth的足蹤，每個地方他都彷彿可以看見Alfred的鬼魂般，為了不讓過荷的悲傷把他擊垮之前，他只想要躲在他的房間裡。反正他知道不用多長時間，Bruce便會來找他。

就如Dick所料，Bruce很快便走進他的房間裡，如同往常一樣，Bruce便走到床上，躺到Dick的身邊，把他的男生抱到懷中。他們誰也沒有說話，只是安靜地在這漆黑的房間中擁抱對方，這對他們來說已經是最大的安慰，無需任何語言。

Dick在Bruce的懷抱中調整更舒服的姿勢，腦袋靠到男人的臂上，雙手環在對方寛廣的肩膀上。Dick可以嗅到熟悉的沐浴露味道，他安心地閉上眼睛，讓對方的氣息可以包圍著他，家的氣息。

「我想你，Bruce。」在他意識到之前，這句話已經從他的口中呼出來，他甚至沒有想到自己的聲音聽上去是如此破碎。他仰頭看向男人，修長的手指撫上男人的臉。帶著厚繭的大手握過他的手，Bruce的薄唇落在Dick的關節上，深藍色的眼睛只映出Dick的臉頰。「我也一樣，特別在Alfred……我需要你。」男人的神色閃過一絲不容忽視的痛苦，他們是和Alfred最親近的人，在他們擁有現在的一切之前，先是有Bruce，然後是Alfred，再來是Dick，他們一點一點把家裡的一切建設成現在的樣子。

「我還能看到他的幻影，跟我說話，就像他從沒離開過一樣。」Bruce的坦誠讓Dick一愣，他沒有想到對方和他一樣，都會看到Alfred的影子在自己的身邊。Dick讓指頭扣到Bruce的手上，讓自己埋在對方的懷裡。「我也會這樣，看到他的影子。」Dick另一隻空閒的手撫到Bruce的胸膛上，感受平穩的起伏。男生繼續說︰「我可以聽到Alfred在和我說話，和我說他最重視的是我們的快樂......」

他可以感覺到Bruce環著他的手收得更緊，低沉的嗓音堅定地說：「你的快樂同樣是我最重視的，你不會知道我有多少次在Bludhaven像這樣把你帶回家。」Dick很清楚這點，他一直以來都知道Bruce想把最好的給他，從他踏進這個莊園的那刻他便知道。

「也許你應該這樣做，把我綁在莊園裡。」Dick輕笑說，他們都知道Bruce不會這樣做，他也不願被強迫綁著。Bruce挑起一邊眉頭看向懷中笑著的男生，看上去似乎是不太認同他的說話，然而這只讓Dick笑得更開心。「不要跟我說你沒有想過。」

單從Bruce的表情來看，沒有人可以在他的面無表情下仍能讀出他的情緒，可他是Dick，一直待在男人身邊的他輕易看出對方的放鬆。Dick靠上前在Bruce的唇上留下一吻，蔚藍色的眼睛寫滿了認真。

「你知道，不管怎樣，我都會在你身邊的。」


End file.
